bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Aikawa/Image Gallery
Love Anime Images Profile Images Ep278LoveAikawa.png|Love Aikawa Ep282LoveHollowMask.png|Love's Hollow mask. Ep210CaptainLove.png|Love Aikawa, Captain of the 7th Division over 110 years ago. Arrancar arc Ep125LovePreparesHollowfication.png|Love about to put on his Hollow mask while fighting a Hollowfied Ichigo Ep126LoveRoseWatchIchigo.png|Love and Rose watch Ichigo train. Ep126LoveHachigenWatchTraining.png|Love and Hachigen Ushōda watch Ichigo fight. Turn Back The Pendulum arc Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Love keeps Hiyori away from Shinji Hirako. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Captains discuss change in the Gotei 13. Ep206TBTPOddDivisionCaptains.png|Rose, Shinji, Love, Kensei, and Ukitake as captains. Ep210KenseiAttacksLove.png|Kensei attacks Love. Ep210LoveIsHurt.png|Love after fighting a Hollowfied Kensei. Ep211LoveHollowfies.png|Love begins Hollowfying. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep279Kagamibiraki1.png|Preparing to use Kagamibiraki, Love thrusts his hands into the mask of a Meno Grande. Ep279Kagamibiraki.png|Love rips a Meno Grande in half using Kagamibiraki. Ep279RoseLoveArgue.png|Rose and Love argue. Ep280LoveRoseVSStarrk.png|Rose and Love challenge Coyote Starrk. Ep282LoveVsStarrk.png|Love attacks Starrk with his Shikai. Ep282LoveShikaiTengumaru.png|Love's Shikai, Tengumaru. Ep282HifukiNoKoduchi.png|Love raises Tengumaru in order to use Hifuki no Koduchi. Ep282HifukiNoKoduchi2.png|Love throws a fireball with Hifuki no Koduchi. Ep282HifukiNoKoduchi3.png|The surrounding area is destroyed when Love utilises Hifuki no Koduchi in combat. Love battles Starrk's wolves.png|Love bats away several of Starrk's wolves. Ep282LovePullsRose.png|Pulling Rose from the rubble. Ep283LoveBrokenMask.png|Love's Hollow mask, damaged. Ep283ShunsuiLecturesLoveRose.png|Love and Rose with Kyōraku after Starrk's death. 292Visored prepare.png|Love and the other Visored prepare to fight for Ichigo. 293Aizen slashes.png|Aizen ties up Love with Rose's Shikai and defeats him. Ep310InjuredVisoredLookOn.png|Love, Lisa, Hachi and Rose after being treated for their injuries. Music covers Bleach B Station S5V4.png|Love, Mashiro, Starrk, Lilynette, and Uryū on the cover of the fourth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station season. Love Manga Images Profile Images 606Love profile.png|Love during the Quincy War. Arrancar arc 218Cover.png|Love, his fellow Visored, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 218. Hueco Mundo arc -107Cover.png|Love and the other Visored on the cover of Chapter -107. -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Love and the other captains 110 years ago. -100Kin2.png|Love and his fellow captains and lieutenants approach a restrained, Hollowfied Kensei. Fake Karakura Town arc 364Visored arrive.png|The Visored arrived in Fake Karakura Town. 365Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 365. 365Visored don.png|The Visored don their Hollow masks. 365Love's Hollow mask.png|Love's Hollow mask. 366Cover.png|The Visored on the cover of Chapter 366. 366Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare for battle. 366Kagamibiraki1.png|Love uses Kagamibiraki to thrust his hands into the mask of a Menos Grande. 366Kagamibiraki.png|Love rips a Menos Grande in half using Kagamibiraki. 372Cover.png|Love and Starrk on the cover of Chapter 372. 372Love's Shikai, Tengumaru.png|Love's Zanpakuto Tengumaru in Shikai. 372Hifuki no Koduchi.png|Love utilises Hifuki no Koduchi in combat against Starrk. 372Love's Hollow mask.png|Love's Hollow Mask. 376Cover.png|Love and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 389Cover.png|Love, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 606Visored arrive.png|Love and the other Visored arrive in Soul Society. 658Visored attack.png|Hachigen, Love, and Lisa attack Gerard. 658Gerard repels.png|Gerard repels the Visored. Databook MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Love, Jin'emon, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Love Video Clips Kagamibiraki.gif|Love uses Kagamibiraki. HifukiNoKoduchi.gif|Love utilises Hifuki no Koduchi in combat. Category:Images